


More Than Words

by FlatlandDan



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatlandDan/pseuds/FlatlandDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mother left when I was five and my father told me she had died.<br/>I failed fifth grade because I was distracted by a girl named Lydia.<br/>I failed tenth grade because I was distracted by a boy named Andrew.<br/>I failed your wife because I was distracted by you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenauial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenauial/gifts).



Will doesn't feel absolved as he sits the table. Doesn't feel the relief he knows Ethan wants him to have. There is less guilt, sure, because she isn't dead but the hole is filled with a dead weight he doesn't know how ..to shift.

It's three stupid as fuck insane missions later when he finds himself sat across from Ethan again, ideally spinning a shot glass in his hand and waiting for either of them to speak. The easy familiarity of the four of them from earlier has faded now that's its just two of them and a ticking clock.

"I can arrange a transfer for you as soon as we get state side, if you'd like." He knows Ethan's eyes are fixed on the top of his head, can feel then searching for any tells. "I can tell you're not settling in. No one will think any less of you. You're the best analyst..."

"Shut up." He jerks his head up to meet Ethan's eyes, letting the shot glass spin out of his fingers. "I want this job. I want this team. I want..."Will lets his voice trail off. It doesn't matter what he wants.

"What? Time? A break? We could get some R&R time, I know we're due some. You could disappear for a bit..."

"I want to apologise." Will's words linger for a minute, lost in the din of the restaurant Benji chose for their end of mission dinner. Suddenly the tequila had after the meal isn't enough and Will wishes this part of Mexico, perched already so precariously on the sea would fall into it.

"You have nothing to apologise for."

"No, you see, you don't get to decide that. You can pick what missions we accept, you can pick what insane plan we follow, but you don't get to decide what guilt I give up." He knows he's raised his voice, that a few people are watching them with curious expressions, so he clamps his mouth shut and mentally starts writing his analysis of the last mission.

"What do you need, Will?" He's so zoned out he didn't even notice Ethan crouched next to him, his hand wrapped around his wrist.

"I need to know you understand everything. I need to know you know it all."

* * *

Ethan's torso is lean and for a second, Will doesn't think there is enough space for him to confess everything.

"Second thoughts?" Will shakes his head. He's wearing sweats now, a sharp contrast to Ethan's linen drawstring trousers. He's wearing a hoodie as well, a plain gray one with flecks of blood on the cuffs. In his left hand he has a black sharpie.

He starts on Ethan,s right shoulder, straddling his knees and writing in clipped, pointed sentences. The only light he has, by choice, is from the security lamp outside. If he could write this in the safety of darkness, he would.

_My mother left when I was five and my father told me she had died._  
 _I failed fifth grade because I was distracted by a girl named Lydia._  
 _I failed tenth grade because I was distracted by a boy named Andrew._  
 _I failed your wife because I was distracted by you._

It's hard work, writing the letters backwards. He gets distracted when he gets to the end of lines and has to follow bare skin back to the start. He gets distracted by the tremors of Ethan's skin, the goosebumps from the cool sea breeze on his chest. He keeps going though, writing his failures on the smooth skin. He writes about falling in love with a widower who turned out to be a married man, about how that guilt and shame was almost worse than the one he felt about failing to guard her. He gets to the end and there is one patch left, a small space that he can get to if he pushes Ethan's pants down a little on his hips.

_I'm sorry._

He puts the cap back on and leans back to re-read. Everything is there, everything he can remember, but it doesn't feel like its enough. He puts the sharpie on the bedside table.

"Done."

"Has it helped?" Will shrugs non-commitally and let's him up, eyes following him as he walks into the bathroom. The light clicks on and Will shuts his eyes and lets himself sink into his bed. He's glad they did this in his room. Ethan can walk straight out without saying anything now and he can just lie there until his transfer orders come through.

He feels the mattress shift and a cold hand slip under his hoodie, pulling it up a little. There is a soft pressure on his chest and he feels letters being written there: two sentences. He hears the cap go on and waits a moment before opening his eyes and glancing down.

_I didn't regret what I did until I saw what it did to you. I'm sorry._

Ethan's hand is still splayed on his abdomen, the pen pressed into his skin under it. Will gently pulls it out and uncaps it, and writes along the back of Ethan's hand, up one finger.

What do we do now?

He barely finishes before Ethan has the pen out of his hand and is writing under the word he wrote before.

_I need to you to understand everything. I need you to know it all._

The first kiss against his cheek is tentative, more unsure then Will would have thought possible from someone as confident as Ethan. He leans into it, trying to follow the lips and is rewarded when he feels a mouth latch onto his jaw and plant kisses slowly up to his mouth. There is nothing chaste about this kiss and he sits up to pull Ethan onto his lap, feeling a cock grind into his chest and hands reach down the back of his sweats even as their mouths touch. They're both hard and Will is getting desperate. Desperate to know how far this will go, if this will last, if Ethan will keep this a secret.

He's so distracted he doesn't hear the key turn in the lock, doesn't even register the what's happening until the light from the hall hits the far wall. The only thing that prevents blind panic is Ethan's hands circling his wrists, his body pressing Will against the soft sheets. Will would say something if he could form words, but right now all he can manage is breathing. Ethan carefully moves his wrists so they're together, letting one hand hold them while the other grabs the sharpie again. He writes on Will's arm as the door closes.

_I come as part of a package. Is that ok?_

The package is Benji. Sarcastic, high strung Benji who Will didn't think could shut up except he's not made a sound since he came into the room. Not made a move towards the bed either, though Will can tell he's fiddling with his phone in his hand. He's never thought about Benji before, never like that, and he wonders if it is ok. An awful lot of tonight has come down to regrets and missed opportunity and he's had enough of that. Twisting the sharpie out of Ethan's hand he makes a check mark on the back of it.

Benji doesn't have to be told twice. He curls himself next to Will, shoving Ethan's arms out of the way so he can wrap an arm protectively over Will's chest. Will can't help but fall into the hug, fall into Benji's bottomless care until they are pressed together with Ethan against his back. He's still clutching the sharpie, so he pulls up Benji's tshirt until he had a blank canvas pressed against him. There are no apologies or secrets for him to write here but he wants to mark Benji, wants to cover his pale skin in words that mean as much as this moment does. Instead he connects freckles and scars together until they form a constellation from his naval to nipple before recapping the pen and leaning forward to suck the end of the line into his mouth. He feels Ethan's hands running down his back, his naked cock rubbing against him, hears Benji's sharp intake of breath and knows it would be as easy to get as lost in this as the night sky. There are kisses falling like comets onto his shoulders and when he feels a lubricated finger rub against his ass it's like a lightning bolt has hit him. He uses his feet to push his sweats off and his hands to unbuckle Benji's belt and push his jeans and underwear down as low as he can, trusting that he'll take care of the rest.

He does take care of the rest, more literally then Will could have hoped as the jeans hit the floor with a clang and Benji wraps a hand around both their cocks. He expects a finger to slip into his ass but instead feels a soft tongue start lapping at his hole. He knows it's bad form but he pushes back anyhow and is rewarded by a hand spreading him apart and Ethan's tongue darting in. He feels like the tide caught between the pull of the moon and the earth, the contrast of their movements is exquisite. The tongue is deep inside him now and Ethan is sucking hard on him, saliva and lubricant mixing together. He pushes back again and Ethan starts lapping inside walls, tongue moving in deliberate moves. Ethan pushes a finger knuckle deep into him and he groans, pull his face upwards and into the crock of Benji's neck. He feels the friction of Benji's hand lessen as their pre-cum softens his hand and he's only mildly surprised to find he's been pumping into the hand. Ethan's finger moves fully into him, already curving up to search for his prostate even as his tongue is still lapping the edges his his rim, darting in. Another finger starts massaging his rim and he bares down, willing Ethan to understand how far he wants to go. He takes the second finger easily, his ass pushing into the air as Ethan starts to scissor him, his tongue moving and out between his fingers. With a final deep lick, Ethan pulls his face back. Will barely has time to miss them before the fingers inside him tilt upwards are gently rubbing his prostate.

It doesn't take long before he's on his knees, Ethan now three fingers deep in his ass behind him and Benji putting an unholy twist into his movements on their dicks. He hears the pen uncap and Ethan reaches around him to write on Benji's chest.

_Do you want this? Are you ready?_

He's never been so happy for upper arm strength as now, when he hold himself up with one arm long enough to scrawl yes under Ethan's words. He hears the crinkle of a condom wrapper behind him and feels Ethan fingers ghost over his prostate one more time before pulling out. He feels a nudge and forces himself to relax, to focus on Benji's wicked fingers and smile as Ethan pushes in him. It's gentle, because everything about this is gentle. He feels Ethan's balls tap gently against his ass before pulling out slightly and pushing in again. It's a gentle rocking motion, and Will loves it. He loves the stretch and the burn and he's so happy he doesn't think twice about pushing Benji up until he can lick one smooth line down his dick. He hears Benji's head connect with the headboard and risks a look upwards, pleased to see that the mischievous smile has been replaced with a contented slack jaw. Ethan is moving slowly behind him, but Will can tells he's just biding his time, letting him get used to the stretch before the angles upwards and send them stratospheric. He doesn't have much time and so he moves upwards, lapping at the pre-cum dribbling out of Benji's cock and circling it with his tongue before sucking it midway down. Benji's hands are in his hair now, and he let's Ethan's movements thrust him forward, let's Ethan lead them like he always does. He pushes himself more, let's more of Benji slip deeper into him until he feels public hair tickle his nose. Delicate fingers are suddenly between him and the base and he knows Benji is clamping down, trying to hold off as long as possible.

His mind breaks a little and he pulls off and shuts his eyes when a finger pushes into him, tight between his wall and Ethan's penis. He wouldn't have thought that he could have gotten used to the feeling of a penis so quickly, but the added finger sparks him out of comfort and back into the initial glorious feeling when Ethan had first pushed in. It's back to the sweet burn he didn't know he loved until that night and he wants it to last forever. When he opens his eyes again he isn't surprised to see Benji has moved down so they are face to face, is even less surprised when Benji pushes up and their teeth clack together before their mouths open. He can tell Benji is smiling as their tongues move together and a few seconds later he knows why: another finger pushes into him and he groans his appreciation into Benji's mouth. Their fingers circle Ethan's cock, still moving slowly in and out of him and he suddenly and surely knows what he wants.

It's difficult to push Benji down, even more difficult to write upside down with two fingers and a cock in him but the look on Benji's face is priceless.

_I want you in me at the same time. Please._

He hears Ethan's sharp intake of breath behind him, the first noise he's made since this slow, silent dance started. The pen is resting on Benji's chest now, but the man barely hesitates after flicking his eyes over Will's shoulder to put a check mark under the the statement. He hands the pen off to Ethan who does the same.

It's different this time. Benji pulls his finger out as Ethan slips another two in, gently scisoring them to stretch him even more. He can watch Benji reach over to fumble with the lube and condom, watch him roll it on and slick himself up until the lube is dripping off. He can watch Benji's face grow doubting, reconsidering, even as Ethan pulls his fingers out to help guide his dick into line. Will drops down and presses their chests together, breaths softly into Benji's ear and waits until their breathing syncs.

"Please." He barely finishes whispering the word before Benji pushes into him, just the tip. Will feels like he's choking, like there is no way he can take in enough air. There is the burn he wanted, yes, but there is a deep sense of full he hadn't expected. Ethan has pulled him up, bracketing Will's back against his chest and he's slowly lowering him further into Benji's cock. He feels Benji bottom out and it tears a moan out of him because he thinks this is perfect. He feels perfect and full and alive for the first time since he got back from that fateful run over a year ago. They're moving now, shallow but sure thrusts into him. He wants to tell them to go faster but the pen has dropped from his fingers and he can't speak, has to trust them again to understand. Their thrusts do lengthen, as they move in tandem above and below him. He feels Ethan lean them back, adjusting their position and suddenly he's thrusting deep and hard, mouthing at Will's shoulder and neck. They all feel the moment he cums, deep in Will on an in stroke and shaking. He doesn't withdraw, just leans them further back until every one of Benji's thrusts rubs against Will's prostate, pushed into the perfect place by his still solid dick. Will is panting, drawing in huge lungfuls of air even as he feels heat start to pool in his groin and his balls tighten. Under him, Benji gasps and starts pumping short, deep and fast as Ethan's hand moves down Will's chest to start fondling his dick. It's all that's needed for both of them. Will tightens and Benji starts to cum into him with a groan, hands gripping Will's hips as his push him down as deep as possible. His own cum shoots up, spilling over Ethan's hand and onto Benji's chest in thick strips.

He feels high, wants them to stay in him forever, but after a few minutes Ethan pulls out with a sigh and Benji follows. Condoms tied off and in the garbage, Will gently runs his fingers through the cum slowly settling on Benji's chest before reluctantly using wet wipes to clean it off. It takes off the ink drawn constellation as well so he redraws it, as best he can. Ethan watches them both fondly and Benji cards his hands through his hair as he draws by the light of the security light. The hand slows, then stops and he realises that Benji has fallen asleep, hand still threaded through his hair. Ethan is still looking at him, but he's found the sharpie and he writes on Will's thigh.

_How do you feel?_

Will slumps down onto Benji's chest to feel the rise and fall of it, the counterbalance to his own beating chest. He lets it sooth him as Ethan wraps an arm around them both and draws himself close so their faces are inches apart. Will takes the pen from his hand and gently writes on Benji's shoulder between them. He smiles a little, suddenly sure of himself again when Ethan looks down at what he's written and smiles back, his eyes closing.

_Absolved._


End file.
